Supergirl
by Supergirl145
Summary: My life has never been normal, because I'm not normal. I'm a Super, known as Supergirl. Cloned and raised in the harsh grasp of Lex Luther. But that changed when my Best friend and I were rescued by the Young Justice Team. Will I have a chance to make the team, or will my evil past try to take over my future?


Courtney (aka Super Girl)'s POV in the story:

Fustrated, yes. Angry, yes. Those two words described my feeling at the moment, well come to think bout it, every moment of every day. The levels of my anger were rising and Queen Bee knew it, I could feel her "check-up" on my mind every once and a while and she diffidently knows that I am mad. Just to prove my point I yanked at the metal grips that were holding me in and let out a fustrated cry. I hated this place. And the people and the food. Basically everything except my so called "friend" Rachel. The reason why I say that is because I don't know if I can really trust her. I never had a friend in my, well... Six months of life. But she has always been there for me in a fight, and I hope she still will be. Distracting me from my train of thought was the sound of rushing boots outside of my door. A pair of boots stopped and said, "Get Weapon Two out here! She can destroy the pests with Weapon One!" What he was talking about, I had no idea, but the thought of getting out of this room sounded like heaven. But the one bad thing about this idea was the mindcontrole. I screamed everytime the enormous pressure was lodged into my head and tried to fight my way out of the pain. Queen Bee would say the same thing everytime, "Just open your mind and it will all be over soon, my darling" The thought of her voice ran shivers down my back. Her voice was a very scary mix of gentleness and evilness. Disturbing my thoughts again was the sound of heels outside of my room, she is here. As if I were a injured animal, I started to thrash and kick to get away even though it was too late. The SWOOSH of the door made me thrash even harder, her heels were getting closer. "Stop." a demanding feminine voice called to me. I shook my head back and forth but stopped my madness. Here it comes, I thought to myself, lets just get it over with. I felt her creeping into my thoughts, trying to get past the walls that I built. "Just open you mind and it will all be over soon, my darling." Once she said that, pain engulfed my mind. I screamed and tried to figure out a way to stop it but gave up and let her take over. When she had full control of my mind and body, she went to the doors and hit the release button for my restraints. My body landed lightly on the ground and stood ready for the command. "My dear Weapon, I need you to...oh How to say it...destroy Some people who are getting on my nerves. You don't want your sweet master to have any problems, now do you? Her voice sounded like a mother talking to a small child. Except this child could kill you in a second and the mother happens to be a wanted villain. Reading my thoughts she chuckled, "That is correct my dear," but giving a sigh she came close and whispered into my ear, "Go. Destroy those pests before I have to get involved, OK my dear?" With that command, my body started towards the doors. When the doors started to close she turned around and said in my mind, "Do not fail me." And at the tone of her voice, she was very serious.

After thinking for a moment outside of the doors about how I would destroy or who I would be, Queen Bee ordered my body to the direction of the enemy. "Don't think about it, they are young but have many tricks up their sleeves, so watch out and remember...distroy All of them." Personally, I hated it when she talked in my head but I didn't have a choice in anything nowadays. "Or if you don't want to fight, you could go back into your room and just sit there... But I know how much you love people...maybe I have a party-" With that statement, I turned into a full blown run away from my room. Even with the distance I still heard her evil chuckle behind me. Now I was reaching my breaking point. She had no right to laugh, or speak...or Even breath. I felt a mental slap at the back of my head but didn't pay much attention to it. Instead I was mesmorized by the battle that was taking part in front of me. For the first time, I looked down to see what I was wearing. My outfit consisted of a white jumpsuit and white boots. But to symbolize me was a bright pink "S" for Supergirl. From my "memories" I knew that it was the logo for the one and only, Superman. He was the protector of the earth and basically indestructible. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I walked to the entrance of the warehouse. Listening I could hear the shots of guns and the yells of pain and also the heartbeats of my enemies. Taking a deep breath, my body made its way forward into the battle field.

When all the men retreated back, I moved into the shadows. "Is that all you wimps got? Come on Lex, send out your worst!" The annoying but very cute teenager yelled out. He looked about my age and I figured from his costume and the symbols of "R" on his chest that he was the Boy Wonder or Robin. Next to him was a sight taller red head who looked like he was about to smack the back of Robin's head. To his left was a guy who looked like he belonged in the ocean instead of up on land fighting with teenagers. But then I realized that he was Aqualad and he was probably the leader. Next to him was a blonde girl. Her bow and arrows were ready at hand if she needed them. On the right of her was a very interesting yet creepy girl. Her skin was...green. With that clue, I figured that she was Miss Marshan and the girl with the arrows was Artimas. In the back of all these people was...Superboy. His jet black hair was all messed up and he looked like a wild beast and his jet back shirt with black pants supported the idea. The weird thing was that his shirt had the same symbols as my shirt. I knew that I had to take him out first. He was the strongest and the most deadly to both me and Rachel. In a battle we have a "way" of taking down the enemy. Since I have more physical advantages, I take out the bigger targets. Rachel takes out the less of a powerful people. Then there was the sound of Rachels door opening, and I knew it was time for the action.

Battle Scene-

While Lex Luther was having a conversation with the enemys, I stepped out to show myself to them. Surprised, the whole team took a step back and prepared for "the worst." I knew that once Rachel joined my side and gave the nod, I would attack. But catching my eye again was Robin, he was staring at me with shock and something else on his face. That would have to wait until later because out of the corner of my eye I saw Rachel giving me the nod and it was time to take action.

-Later-

When the battle was finally over, Lex Luther told us to take the prisoners into the captive room. I went and picked up the now unconscience Superboy and Aqualad. I noticed that Rachel went and looked down at the red headed kid. At first she just looked down at him as if he was a jewel on display, trying hard not to touch it and break it. Then she picked him up and carried him off. "Strange..." I never saw Rachel do something like that to any of the enemies before, but I didn't have time for this. I started down the hall for the captive room and when I entered tied Superboy and Aqualad up in the best knots that I could make. Putting Aqualad to the side, I studied my "brother." Even if we were suppose to have the same DNA, we looked totally different. It was creepy so I just left the room to go and get the other enemies. Rushing out of the door I almost ran into Rachel who was caring Robin. In her arms he looked so vulnerable, like a child who was just beaten by a drunk father. Over his eye was the cut Rachel had caused earlier to him. For some reason, deep inside of me grew a uneasy and burning feeling. I didn't like the fact that she was caring him and that he was so beaten. Taking another look at his face, then Rachels questionable expression I mumbled my apologizes and dashed back to the battle field.

COUPLE WEEK LATER:

Robins Point of View:

Before we were about to enter the Bioship I noticed that Supergirl was still upset and for some reason, I didn't like that. And that lead me to quickly ask KF about what I should do to make her talk to me. "Dude, why do you want talk to her? The only person that she will talk to is Brainac and I don't think you will be a exception. Did you see how she flipped at us yesterday? I'm still shocked about that man!" Considering that for a moment, I thought about her getting mad about how the team didn't give Brainac the chance to talk. "Maybe if we all learned some manners, we wouldn't have gotten yelled at in the first place." I countered him. Looking at his face I saw realization finally sink in, "I didn't think about that before... OK. This might or might not work but I think you should, one, put her in a situation where she has to talk to you and can't just 'walk away," enphsizing that with air quotes he continued, " and two, talk to Brainac and learn a little bit about her before you talk to her." Doesn't sound so hard. "Thanks." I turned and started to walk away but Kf caught my arm, "Hey, I want come and talk to Brainic, she deserves a apology."

On our way to Brainacs room we heard her speaking in a hushed voice, "I think you should just trust them, they haven't done anything to us and they had perfect chances too." What she was talking about, I had no idea but I was more interested in the voice that answered her. "You should know me by know, I don't trust easily." That must have been Supergirl. Yesterday when she yelled at us she sounded strict and mean, but when she talked in her normal voice (I think) she sounded sweet and kind, sort of like a little kid. "Why can't you just trust me for once and try to get to know them better?" Brainac asked her. Even if we were right outside the door I could tell that she was getting fustrated with Supergirl. "When will you realize that I trust you with everything! You could have killed me then and even now, but no, you never did or will because I TRUST YOU! Get that in your head because friends t-r-u-s-t eachother, why can't YOU believe me that I don't want to be their friends?" Supergirl said with a huff and started to leave the room. Even with Super hearing, she didn't seem to hear our hearts racing right outside the door. Jogging down the hall towards the Boiship, I decided that it was now or never for me to talk to Brainac. I knocked on the door once and heard a quiet "Come in." When Kf and I entered we turned to look at Brainac, and she looked terrible. Not that her clothes were messed up or her hair wasn't done, it was the hurt expression on her face that made her look bad. Kf coughed, giving me the signal to start to ask Brainac what was going on and about Supergirl. "Hey Brainac. What's wrong?" She laughed at my question and I have to say, I was a little bit offended. I looked at Kid Flash and he just gave me a shrug. "You two should know already," she chuckled, "It dozens take superhearing to hear you two walk up." Crap. So Supergirl really did hear us. Now how was I going to talk to her if she knows that I was ease-dropping on her private conversation with Brainac. Now I feel like a total jerk. "Oh...We Were on your way to talk to you but didn't want to interrupt your, uh, conversation with Supergirl." With that statement, Brainacs smile disappeared a little,"Sometimes it could be so hard to convince her do do things she dosnt want to do." Sighing she sat on her bed and KF sat next to her. "Trust me, I know what you mean," He said to her looking at me. Brainac met his gaze and looked at me and smiled. "Ok, I'll admit, sometimes I could be difficult but that is only on my bad days, OK?" I said to them with a smile. Even if the look in her eyes didn't change so much, her smile was still good to see. Kid Flash suddenly burst her little happy bubble that I made when he started to say, "Hey, about yesterday, WE are really sorry about that and you didn't do anything wrong, we were just being jerks and we're sorry." Great, thanks Wally! She looked at him for a minute and then at me, then smiled and exclaimed, "Ok you two are forgiven and I wasn't really that mad in the first place. Supergirl was." Laughing to herself she then asked, "So what else makes you two come here?" Here is my chance, but how to put it? "Robin over there wants to know more about Supergirl," Kid Flash answered her. With that I felt my ears get red and her eyes lit up with curiosity. Thinking about it for couple seconds she stared me down and took a deep breath. Then out of nowhere, she stood up and told me to have a seat, "This is going to be...difficult For you to understand. But try to keep up because we only have 20 minutes till we need to leave, OK?" Nodding, I took a seat next to Wally and waited for her to start. Taking a moment to probably get all her thoughts together, Brainac started her story, "Well you both know that Court- I mean Supergirl can be, well, secretive. She does that for a reason. See when we were both known as 'Weapon 1 and 2' there was no privetsy, everything was layed out in front of you for others to see, so Queen Bee and Lex knew what she was thinking and what is and isn't true. It was had for her because believe it or not, Supergirl has a very intelligent mind and imagination," chuckling to herself at a old memory, she looked at me and Wally. "Her past wasn't the best either, Queen Bee had a way of torturing her through her mind and soon enough, Supergirl became resistant to that. But Queen Bee wouldn't stop so she put Supergirl in most uncomfortable positions for her anger to rise-" She was interrupted by Wally, "What type of 'uncomfortable positions'?" Her face became distraut and her answer was even worse, "Beaten, cursed at, restricted from the outside world even left alone for days with no communication. They don't sound like much but when you are grown up that way, it isn't right. The only way that Supergirl was to roam around was when she was under control or when we went into a fight. She was born and basically raised to fight. Even with her intelligence and Superpowers, I think that her soal wouldn't have survived much longer in those conditions. If she stayed, she would just be a body, no life or personality in her," Pausing for a moment to see our reactions she kept going, "What else do you want to know Robin?" I looked at her with a blank expression. I knew that living with Lex Luther was tough, but not that tough. "What is her personality like?" This time she really laughed at my question. "Ok, well. Do you both know how she looks tough and mean all the time?" Wally and I both nodded our heads in agreement, "She is the total opposite of that. She loves to laugh, draw and sometimes she just likes to sit down and daydream. I think daydreaming is her special way of getting out of the world she was grown up in. She has a big heart and really takes everything in. Once you break into her mind, you really get to know the real Supergirl." Personally I was very surprised, her appearance made her look indestructible but really it was just a mask. "Brainac, what's her real name?" For some reason I had to find out. Rachel looked like she wasn't going to tell me, "Her name is Courtney. But if you dare tell her that I told you, your dead." Wow. So her name was Courtney. The name fit her for some odd reason. She was beautiful on the outside but the thing was that I really wanted to know her from the inside; breaking my thoughts Wally and Brainac were now engaged in some sort of interesting conversation so I decided to leave them be and head to the Bioship, I could pull up the guts to talk to Courtney...right?

NEW ADVENTURE HA!:

Supergirls PTV

Looking out of the window of the Bioship I tried not to notice the weird looks that were thrown my way from my teammates. When I yelled they stared at me in shock, maybe thinking until that exact moment that I was a Mute. So even a day after, I'm still looked at with wonder and shock. Sighing to myself I started to concentrate on the mission ahead of us and why Robin and Kid Flash were talking to Rachel. But I had better things to worry about, this morning Batman called a emergency meeting. The Team was to go and contain the weird activity that was going on in South America. That was it, the only thing right? Well not really. Batman said that the signals that we were getting we very strong and he didn't know what could use that much power. So, he is sending us in first to see if it can be contained and possibly destroyed. Distracting me from my thoughts, Robin stood from his seat and walked towards my direction. "Oh boy...this Can't be good..." I thought to myself. As he got closer I noticed that the other teammates were also staring at him with a confused expression except for Kid Flash and Rachel. They both had a similar smirk and I knew that they had something to do with Robin coming over towards me. It was probably about this mornings talk with eachother. When he stopped in front of me he stood there waiting for something, and then I realized that he wanted to sit in the chair next to me and was waiting for my answer. Thinking about it for a second, I nodded to the seat and started to stare out of the window again so I didn't have to look at him. He wore his usual uniform, but he seamed weird. Usually he looks confident and calm but he looked nervous and unusually smiley. Breaking the silence he asked me, "Umm... what's up?" Even if I wanted to burst out laughing, I didn't. At first I just stared at him, surprised that he wanted to make conversation with me but answered him, "Nothing really, just thinking about the mission ahead." My answer shocked me and everybody else in the bioship. Robin just stared at me through his mask and smiled. "Well, that doesn't sound like nothing to me. And to answer your next question, I'm thinking about a lot right now." He smiled and I couldn't resist smiling a little bit too. Even for his abnormal behavior of talking to me, I found him... Very attractive. Feeling my face get a little flushed for my thoughts and his stare, I turned and continued my search for nothing outside of the window. I thought to myself, "Ok, why is he talking to me and why am I acting all weird all of a sudden?" I had to know the answer. "Why the sudden interest to talk to me?" I asked him but then adding quickly, "I'm just wondering..." IDIOT! That was so stupid of me, why did he make me so nervous? Thinking about if for a minute he looked strait at me and said, "I find you to be very... Interesting and wanted to get to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours." Whoa... That was not what I was expecting.

Superboy's Point of View:

What. Just. Happened? First my little sister is screaming at all of us and now Robin is making small talk with her? And he called her pretty. Even if Supergirl and I don't have a strong relationship as brother and sister, I understand her feelings. Sometimes. Artimas snickered at my reaction and Megan looked over and smiled at me. What is going on?

Robins POV (New Adventure):

I can't believe it, it really worked! She was talking to me! Just as I imagined her voice was soft and gentle when she talked to me. But the best part was her smile. Her smile left me breathless, it looked like it belonged to a angel, my angel. Mentally shaking my head I tried to concentrate on the conversation that I was having with Supergirl but I kept just telling her what was on my mind. Even as the talking went on I felt as if her eyes were looking behind my mask and seeing the real me: Dick Grayson. Even if I barely know her, I could feel that it is going to be the start of something special.

Supergirls POV:

When Robin was talking to me, I felt...happy. Nobody has made me feel happy in well, ever. When he smiled I swear my heart melted and I blushed everytime he made me laugh. Disturbing us from our chat was the sound of Megan saying "Hey guys! We are here! Get in you positions everybody, Robin, I need to talk to you about the plan." With that statement, Robins body language seemed to freeze for just a millisecond and then he darted out of his chair with a quiet, "Excuse me Supergirl."

Turning around to look at his back I tried not to let the disappointment show on my face. I also knew I had to do something else. Turning into my original position, I got up with a sigh and started to walk over to where Brainac was seated.

_BRAINAC's POV_

Robin's POV:

Megan looked at me with a worried smile, "Hey Robin." This wasn't good. For a second I considered not ever answering her because she interrupted my conversation with Supergirl, but I did anyway. "What's up Miss M?" As usual she smiles at her nick name that I made for her and then looked worried again. "Im sensing something is going on between you and Supergirl, but that needs to stop. We have to concentrate on the mission ahead and not how we are going to talk to somebody you admire, understand?" Ya, but what about her and Superboy? What about KF and Brainac? What is this, pick on Supergirl and Robin day? "Ok. I understand, concentrate on the mission ahead and nothing else," I started to walk away but Miss M grabbed my shoulder. "No you don't understand. You are fine when it comes to concentrating, but we don't know about Supergirl." What? Supergirl was totally fine with everything, in fact I thought she was good at almost everything we did. I was confused. Taking my facial reaction Megan explained, "When you asked her what she was up to, she said thinking about the mission ahead, right? That is how she was trained to fight in Lex Luthers control, to think before you act. I just wanted to tell you to try to, uh, let her do her thing, OK?" To let her do her thing? So she was basically telling me to leave her alone, but why? "Ok." This time, before she could stop me I went back to where KF and me were seated before I went and distracted Supergirl. My own miserable bubble got worse when I saw her, she was talking to Brainac and KF. Her face looked distressed and soon Brainac got up and gave her a hug. Maybe she just apologized to her about the fight they had before. When the hug was over I saw Brainac looked over at me and Supergirl followed her gaze. When her green eyes connected with mine I could tell she heard the exchange between me and Megan and wasn't happy about it. Even when she was upset, she gave me a small smile and a wave. My bubble of sadness was shortly turned into a bubble of excitement. And it wasn't for the mission that we were about to go on.

Supergirls POV:

After we all got off the Bioship and got our stuff it was close to maybe three o'clock. "Why can't we just ride the Bioship into the area?" Kid flash asked Megan. She looked at him with a knowing expression and said, "Whatever could cause that much power could also pick up my ship, even if its from a different planet or in discize. You don't want to get caught now do you?" He gave a fustrated sigh and buckled his pack and I copied him. Coming from behind was my older brother, Connor or Superboy. "Hey sis. Need any help." I turned around and stared at him. "No I think I'm good, but thanks...bro?" I didn't know what you would say to a clone brother so I just settled with "bro." Once the word left my lips, his face broke out into a smile. I have never seen Superboy smile like that except when Rachel was messing with his head. Honestly, I was so creeped out but managed to give a small smile back. I don't know who else saw it but by the time it appeared, it was gone and the team started towards the rainforest.

Robin's POV:

When we started to walk thought the rainforest, I kept my distance from Supergirl. Sometimes I hate it when others are right. I should keep my distance from her just like Megan said. But, what about if she was talking to me? Megan wouldn't have to worry because SHE would be talking to ME and I wouldn't be distracting HER so its all good, right? Since I was in my own world I didn't see the tree branch that was in my way and tripped. Bracing myself for the feel of the rainforest floor, I was caught 2 inches away from a faceplant in the soil. "Well, that was close," chuckled a feminine voice from behind me. And at superspeed was lifted up and placed on my feet. Turning I saw Supergirls face and I was in a trance. With the light breaking thought the trees caught her hair, making it shine like gold. Her green eyes stoodout from the greenery around us and they looked like they were glowing. All I could do was stare at her in awe. She Smiled making the moment even better. "Um, Robin? Are you OK?" Supergirl asked me. I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded and felt my face redden. Brainac was next to Supergirl with a confused expression on her face, I guess trying to figure out what just happened. The rest of the team that were ahead stopped and waited for us to join them. Supergirl stared at me and Brainac just said with a laugh, "Come on you two, Robin you first so if you trip again Supergirl can save you." My face turned a shade redder but Supergirls only reply was, "Don't pick on him, anyone of us could have tripped. If he didn't, I might have so just lay off, OK?" And took off toward the rest of the team leaving me and Brainac with confused looks on our faces.

Supergirls POV:

He looked like he was either scared or embarrassed and I could see why. He probably hates me because I saved him from landing in mud. What was I thinking? Well, now that I think about it I wasn't really thinking at all, just acting on impulse. Then when Rachel said her comment, I saw his face turn from shock to hulimation. I really felt bad for him. And for once, I just don't know what to do... So I ran, like a coward.

BRAINACS POV_

Robin's POV:

Well. Today could have gone better. After my fall, we walked for some distance and Aqualad turned around to the team, "We have traveled very far today, we shall stay here for the night." Oh great, nothing better than sleeping in a mosquitoes filled rainforest. Superboy and Megan grabbed the tents and started to put them together. Supergirl started to walk back towards the forest but was stopped by Brainac, "Where are you going?" Supergirl looked up at her friend and replied in a monotone voice, "Checking the perimeter." Supergirl and Brainac were having a staredown while the rest of us were stuck in silence. If looks could kill, they would both be dead because neither one showed any kindness. "Robin, how about if you go with her." Brainac said out of the blue. Not wanting to get "the stare," I nodded and followed Supergirl into the forest.

Superboy's POV:

Talk about drama. Brainac and my sister could surely start something, even if they are like bestfriends. The thing about guys is that if we just punch eachother for 10 minutes, we'll be fine. But girls have to start something that makes everybody else feel awkward. Good thing Megan wasn't apart of this... I hope.

Supergirls POV:

Sometimes I just hate life. Its part of the routine to check the perimeter. But no, she has to blow up at me like I don't know what I'm doing. And she sent robin to watch me. "Hey! Wait up!" Robin called from behind me, but I refused to slow down. We were on a mission, no time for "waiting up." Right now I was so mad that I could scream. Finally when Robin caught up to me I turned on my heal and said, "Why are you following me?" Looking at his face he tried to stay calm. "I have to talk to you and now is the perfect time." If his eyes were showing I would be able to see if he was lying or not but I really didn't care. "What would you like to talk about Robin!" Ok so maybe I was a little too mean so adding quickly, "I'm sorry. I'm so upset-" I was cut off by a gunshot rickashaying off a nearby tree. "Get down!" I silently screamed at Robin, and he did as told. Since my skin was 10 time stronger than normal human skin, I got over him to shield him from any incoming bullets. He didn't seam to mind and probably realized that I was trying to protect him. "What are you doing-" I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand. I had to listen to see where the shooter was and how close. So he didn't realize it. "My skin is 10 times harder than yours, I can take bullets only with little damage." He just stared at me with a silent expression. Listening again I could hear the heartbeat of the shooter getting closer to us. Out of my belt I grabbed a small knife that could cause some damage when used right and make it quick. Three, two, one, GO! With super speed I launched out at the shooter and readied my weapon, amining for his neck. But I never connected with my target. Before I knew it I felt that I was on fire. Screaming I felt as if my insides were in lava, burning so slowly that I wanted to be dead. "SUPERGIRL!" was all I heard of Robins cry before my vision went black...

Later:

I woke up with a start, sitting up my head started to spin. "Where am I?" I asked to nobody in particular


End file.
